


Can We Start Again?

by Ever_Clear3



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Clear3/pseuds/Ever_Clear3
Summary: Please just click on this peeps to help me get some ideas.Post ideas in the comments <3 <3





	Can We Start Again?

Im thinking of doing a supernatural fic of Dean pretty much reliving his life. Since the final season is gonna be up soon and i'm like super crazy on the suspense of how its going to end. I thought it would be cool, if they like wiped everyones memory and gave all the peeps a happy ending, but it don't quite work that way cause the brain is a funny thing. So Dean has these super hyper-realistic dreams of all the shit he went thru with the peeps and he like has to go to therapy or find tons of ways to deal with the shit and all that. Dean will be kinda ooc, but the trick is that everyone is going thru what Dean is going thru but they won't tell him the truth cause they don't him to have a nervous breakdown. Its still a little mess in my head, but I will gladly take some ideas for this to put it all together and just get it started. Post ideas in comments please. If you wanna collab with me too i'm down for that also.


End file.
